1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a ground wire connection structure for a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
High workability and reliability are required for a ground wire connection structure for a motor, in particular, a ground wire connection structure for a frame (yoke). A ground connection structure with favorable workability facilitates ground connection work. A ground connection structure with high reliability ensures ground connection. Reducing ground resistance is also important.
As a conventional ground wire connection structure for a motor, there has been disclosed a ground connecting device for a motor as described below (see JP-A-2000-245094). The ground connecting device includes a conductive bracket. A connector pin for a ground wire is press-fitted and fixed in contact with the conductive bracket. The connector pin has a conductive protrusion with a spring property.
In addition, there has been disclosed a motor that is configured to prevent idling of a frame and a stator core and has a simple grounding structure (see JP-A-2004-320935). The tip of a bolt is engaged with a recessed portion of the stator core in the motor. A lug plate is fixed with a bolt to the outer periphery of the frame.
Further, there has been disclosed a grounding structure for a motor including a grounding terminal in contact with an opening end surface of a yoke (see JP-A-2005-354795). The tip of the grounding terminal is pressed against the opening end surface.